


Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Chapter 2 : The Vanishing Glass

by C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, harry potter fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19/pseuds/C_Multi_Fandoms_Girl19
Summary: i do not own rights to harry potter jk rowling does





	Reading The Tale Of Melody Anne Potter Chapter 2 : The Vanishing Glass

Third Persons POV :

It was the next morning everyone was awake and sitting at the table about to start eating breakfast everyone but Melody.

Lily and James seemed to notice that their daughter wasn't out yet and started to wonder where she was and if she was still in bed but their minds was put to rest when melody came out from the hallway that lead to the bedrooms dressed casually but her bump showing.

Lily and James seemed to notice that their daughter wasn't out yet and started to wonder where she was and if she was still in bed but their minds was put to rest when melody came out from the hallway that lead to the bedrooms dressed casually but...  
"It's about time you joined us"harry teased his older sister

"Hey!, not my fault your neice or nephew decided that oh no mummy has to go through millions upon millions of clothes to find something that actually fits with this bump and making me sick"she said back with a small laugh in the same tone of voice Harry used

"Uh huh sure it was"harry replied back in a teasing tone of voice

"It was!"melody giggled back

Melody sat down next to Lily and Bill being in the middle between the both.

"Can we dig in now I'm starving"Sirius said dragging every word out being dramatic

"Ugh same me too, im starving as well"melody said in reply

"Your always starving darling"Bill said in reply to Melody

"Yeah your always starving melody"Hermione said to her friend

Everyone else was watching the scene as it unfolded in front of them wondering what melody was gonna say back.

"Hey! Okay 1. I'm not always starving and 2. I'm now eating for two hello I'm the pregnant one here I need too"Melody said with a giggle being dramatic while resting her left hand on the bump

Everyone from the future just shook their heads at her knowing full well what melody was like with her love of food.

"Alright alright everyone dig in and eat breakfast we have a long day ahead of us"Professor McGonagall said

Eveyome dug in to the food that was on the table filling up their plates and started eating.

*time skip*

Everyone had finished breakfast and was now sitting in a circle again like yesterday in comfty chairs. Melody sat on bills lap next to her mother Lily while Ginny and Harry sat next to James remus next to bill and melody and everyone else filled in the rest of the spots.

Remus leaned back in his chair and opened the book to the second chapter and was about to start reading it when a flash of light and two red headed twins fell to floor.

"What in the name of merlin -"

"just happened and where are we" the twins said finishing each others sentence

"Freddie, Georgie!"Melody said

getting up off Bill's lap and rushing over to them

"Wolfie! Our favourite pregnant red head!"the twins said in usion

"Hey I'm the only pregnant red head you know"melody said back sassily

"So where the hell are we ?"they asked

"Its a long story but I'll explain it quickly" she replied

After a few minutes of explaining to the twins what was going on and a little reunion between them and the rest of them from the future the twins sat down on a chair each in the circle remus reopened the book to chapter 2 and started reading out loud for everyone to hear

Chapter 2 : The Vanishing Glass

Nearly ten years had passed since the dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step, but privet drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys front door; it crept in to their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantle peice really showed how much time had passed.

Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different coloured bobble hats but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large, blonde boy riding his first bicycle, on a roundabout at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother. The room held no sign at all that another boy who lived in the house, too.

"Wait what about melody"lily said

"Yeah I wanna know how my kid is" James said wanting to know more about his daughter

"If you'd let uncle remus read then you'd know"melody giggled

and smiled at the younger version of her godfather who smiled back in gratitude to his future goddaughter.

Yet harry potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice which made the first noise of the day.

"Up! get up! Now!"

But lets take a moment to see what Professor McGonagall's house looked like now after taking in melody and how she has grown up. There was pictures all over the house of her and melody growing up at all ages, along with Melody and a bunch of red heads and also pictures of Melody at different ages in dance costumes on stage and holding trophys.

"Wait you dance melody!?"Lily asked her daughter grinning from ear to ear

"Yeah I do mum I've been doing it since i was one"she said smiling back at her mum

"I dance as well , what style do you dance"lily said smiling still

"I - um dance - all styles"Melody said shyly while rubbing the back of her neck with a hand

"And she's really really talented like crazy talented" Ginny said butting in to the conversation

"I'm not that good ginny"melidy said still being a little shy

"Says the one that holds a national and international championship title"Ginny replied back

Melody was blushing now her face was redder than hers and the weasleys hair combined.

"I'm so proud of you"lily and James gushed at their daughter smiling

"Thank you"Melody replied smiling back at the younger version of her parents

"Can we get back to the chapter plesse"remus asked politely wanting to get back to the book

"Right sorry remus"james said to his friend

 

"Thank you"remus replied

He looked back at the book and started reading again

It was 9 am in the morning when Professor McGonagall walked down the stairs of her house and in to her kitchen where she found 12 year old Melody Anne Potter leaning against the kitchen bench, reading a book with her left leg stretched up above her head ballet slippers on her feet and holding a peice of toast in her hand. Melody looked up and noticed her godmother and smiled at her.

"Hi grandma Minnie"she said

"Hello sweetheart , already back from dance class"she replied

"Yeah it was only a private this morning-"the young girl replied,"I made you breakfast"she said adding on

"Thank you melody"McGonagall replied

His Aunt rapped on the door again.

"Wait I'm confused wasn't it just telling us about melody"fabian asked

"Yeah I'm confused too"sirius said speaking up a little confused too

"It must have gone back to harry"frank said speaking up

Remus ignored them and went back to reading the book.

'Up!'she screeched. Harry heard her walking towards the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the cooker. He rolled on to his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorbike in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.

"Wait can we stop for a second"alice said

"What's wrong?"Lily asked her friend

"If harry has the scar on his forehead where is your scar melody?"Alice said now turning to melody

"Yeah we've never-"

"Seen your scar wolfie"

Fred and George spoke together

"Yeah I don't think I've even seen your scar come to think of it and I'm your brother"harry said

"Neither have we"hermione , ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville said

"I have"bill mumbled with a slight smirk on his

Even though bill mumbled everyone still heard him they were even more curious now as to where on melody was her scar.

"I'll show you all of you really wanna see too"Melody replied to them all

They all nodded eagerly at her and melody took that as a yes from them she leaned slightly forward on Bill's lap and pulled her jumper over her head and sat it on her lap. Melody pulled up her shirt a little to just under her breasts, you could see the full extent of her of her baby bump now. Melody tucked her shirt in to her bra.

"There it is"melody said pointing at her lightning shape scar on her ribs

Letting everyone get a good look before pulling her shirt back down.

"Why is it on your ribs and not your forehead like Harry's is?"questioned Frank

"I don't know I guess the curse just hit us in different places"melody shrugged

as she put her jumper back on and leaned back in to Bill's chest, bill wrapped his arms back around melody's waist, his hands went under her jumper and shirt and rested on her bump his thumbs rubbing small circles. Remus re opened the book and went back to reading it.

His Aunt was back outside the door.

'Are you up yet?'she demanded.

'Nearly,' said harry

'Well, get a move on , I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.'

Harry groaned.

'What did you say?'his aunt snapped through the door.

"She made you cook!"Lily said angrily at the book

"He didn't say anything"sirius , both sets of twins and melody shouted at the book

'Nothing, nothing . . .'

Dudley's birthday how could he have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair underneath his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them,

Ron shivered at the mention of a spider fred and George looking slightly guilty when they noticing Ron shiver.

Put them on. Harry was used to spiders , because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.

"What!"Lily, James, bill , both sets of twins , Ron, ginny , Luna , Neville, Alice and Frank shouted at the book

"What the fuck!"Melody shouted at the book

Lily then gave her daughter a look when she heard her swear.

When he was dressed he went down the hall in to the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had got the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike.

Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to harry, as Dudley was very fat and hated exercise - unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's favourite punch bag was harry, but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast.

Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but harry had always been small and skinny for his Age. He looked even smaller and Skinner than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was. Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair and bright green eyes .

Where as Melody had a thin face , muscley legs , bright red hair and bright blue eyes although with Melody being a metamorphmagus she liked to change her eye colour from time to time to either her father's hazel eyes or her mothers bright green eyes.

"Wait your a metamorphmagus!?"James asked melody

"Yeah, I am"melody said blushing

letting hair turning pink knowing she didn't have to hide it anymore

"That's so cool!"Lily said speaking up

"We haven't had a metamorphmagus in the potter family for decades and decades this is so cool my daughter is one"james said gushing

and grinning like the Cheshire cat, melody slightly smiled blushing and her hair turning even more pink if it was even possible.

Harry wore round glasses held together with a lot of stellotape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose. The only thing harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead which was shaped like a bolt of lightning. He had had it as long as he could remember and the first question he could ever remember asking his aunt Petunia was how he got it.

'In the car crash when your parents died,' she had said. 'And don't ask questions.'

"What!-shouted Lily, "they told you we died in a car crash"

Harry snickered and Lily gave him a look as if to say why are you laughing at that.

"You'll see later on"was all harry said.

Don't ask questions that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys. Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as harry was turning over the bacon.

'Comb your hair!' He barked,

By way of a morning greeting. About once a week, uncle Vernon looked over the top of his news paper and shouted that harry needed a haircut. Harry must have had more haircuts than the rest of the boys in his class put together, but it made no difference, his hair simply grew that way all over the place.

"It's the potters curse-"james said , "it only really affects the males though it's rare if it affects a female potter"

Harry was frying eggs by the time Dudley arrived in the kitchen with his mother. Dudley looked a lot like uncle Vernon. He had a large, pink face, not much neck, small, watery blue eyes and thick, blonde hair that lay smoothly on his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia often said that Dudley looked like a baby angel harry often said that Dudley looked like a pig in a wig.

You could hear snickers and giggles around the room.

Harry put the plates of egg and bacon on the table, which was difficult as there wasn't much room. Dudley, meanwhile, was counting his presents. His face fell.

'Thirty six,'he said, looking up at his mother and father. 'That's two less than last year.'

'Darling, you haven't counted auntie marge's present, see, it's here under this big one from mummy and daddy.'

'All right, thirty seven then,' said Dudley, going red in the face. Harry, who could see a huge Dudley tantrum coming on, began wolfing down his bacon as fast as possible in case Dudley turned the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously scented danger too, because she said quickly, 'and we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, popkin? Two more presents. Is that all right?'

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly, 'so I'll have thirty . . . Thirty . . .'

'Thirty nine, sweetums,' said aunt Petunia.

'Oh.' Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel. 'All right then.'

Uncle Vernon chuckled.

'Little tyke wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!' He ruffled Dudley's hair.

At that moment the telephone rang and aunt Petunia went to answer it while harry and uncle Vernon watched Dudley un wrap the racing bike, a cine camera, a remote control aeroplane, sixteen new computer games and a video recorder. He was ripping the paper off a gold wrist watch when aunt Petunia came back from the telephone, looking both angry and worried.

'Bad news, Vernon,' she said. 'Mrs Figg's broken her leg. She can't take him.' She jerked her head in Harry's direction.

Dudley's mouth fell open in horror but Harry's heart gave a leap. Every year on Dudley's birthday his parents took him and a friend out for the day, to adventure parks, hamburger bars on the cinema. Every year, harry was left behind with Mrs Figg, a mad old lady who lived two streets away. Harry hated it there. The whole house smelled of cabbage and mrs Figg made him look at photographs of all the cats she'd ever owned.

'Now what?'said aunt Petunia, looking furiously at harry as though he planned this.

Harry knew he ought to feel sorry that Mrs Figg had broken her leg, but it wasn't easy when he reminded himself it would be a whole year before he had to look at tibbles, snowy, Mr paws and tuffy again.

'We could phone marge,' Uncle Vernon suggested.

'Don't be silly, Vernon, she hates the boy.'

The Dursleys often spoke about harry like this, as though he wasn't there or rather, as though he was something very nasty that couldn't understand them, like a slug.

'What about what's her name , your friend yvonne?'

'On holiday in Majorca,' snapped aunt Petunia.

'You could just leave me here,' Harry Put in hopefully

he'd be able to watch what he wanted on television for a change and maybe even have a go on Dudley's computer. Aunt Petunia looked as though she'd just swallowed a lemon.

"So she always looks like that"melody muttered her self

But bill heard her and let out a quite laugh.

'And come back and find the house in ruins?' She snarled.

'I won't blow up the house,' said harry, but they weren't listening.

'I suppose we could take him to the zoo,' said aunt Petunia slowly,' . . . And leave him in the car . . .'

"He's not a fricking dog"james muttered angrily

'That cars new, he's not sitting in it alone . . .'

"So he s more concerned about his stupid car than his nephew"sirius scoffed

Dudley began to cry loudly. In fact, he wasn't really crying, it had been years since he'd really cried, but he knew that if he screwed up his face and wailed, his mother would give him anything he wanted.

"Bad parenting skills right there"alice and Lily muttered

'Dinky duddydums, don't cry, mummy won't let him spoil your special day!'she cried, flinging her arms around him.

'I . . . Don't. . . . Want . . . Him . . . T-t-to come!' Dudley yelled between sobs 'He always sp-Spoils everything!' He shot harry a nasty grin through the gap in his mother's arms.

Just then, the doorbell rang ' Oh, good Lord, they're here!' Said aunt Petunia frantically

and a moment later, Dudley's best friend, piers polkiss, walked in with his mother. Piers was a scrawny boy with a face like a rat. He was usually the one who held people's arms behind their backs while Dudley hit them. Dudley stopped pretending to cry at once.

Half an hour later, harry, who couldn't believe his luck, was sitting in the back of the Dursleys car with piers and Dudley, on the way to the zoo for the first time in his life. His Aunt and uncle hadn't been able to think of anything else to do with him, but before they'd left, uncle Vernon had taken harry aside.

'I'm warning you,'He had said, putting his large purple face right up close to harrys,

"get out my son's face you fat oaf"james grumbled at the book

'I'm warning you now, boy any funny business, anything at all and you'll be in that cupboard from now till Christmas.'

'I'm not going to do anything,'Harry said, ' honestly . . .'

But uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did. The problem was, strange things often happened around harry and it was just no good telling the Dursleys he didn't make them happen.

Once, aunt Petunia, tired of harry coming back from the hair dressers looking as though he hadn't been at all, had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut his hair so short he was almost bald except for his fringe, which she left to'hide that horrible scar.

Dudley had laughed himself silly at harry, who spent a sleepless night imagining school the next day, where he was already laughed at for his baggy clothes and stellotaped glasses.

Next morning, however, he had got up to find his hair exactly as it had been before aunt Petunia had sheared it off. He had been given a week in his cupboard for this, even though he had tried to explain that he couldn't explain how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time, aunt Petunia had been trying to force him in to a revolting old jumper of Dudley's brown with orange bobbles. The harder she tried to pull it over his head, the smaller it seemed to become, until finally it might have fitted a glove puppet, but certainly wouldn't fit harry.

Aunt Petunia had decided it must have shrunk in the wash and, to his great relief, harry wasn't punished. On the other hand, he'd got in to terrible trouble for being found on the roof of the school kitchens. Dudley's gang had been chasing him as usual when, as much to harrys surprise as anyone else's, there he was sitting on the chimney.

The Dursleys had revived a very angry letter from Harry's headmistress telling them harry had been climbing school buildings. But all he'd tried to do as he shouted at uncle Vernon through the locked door of his cupboard was jump behind the big bins outside the kitchen doors.

Harry supposed that the wind must have caught him in mid jump. But today, nothing was going to go wrong.

"You just jinxed it"luna said speaking up after a while of being silent

It was even worth being with Dudley and piers to be spending the day some where that wasn't school, his cupboard or Mrs Figg's cabbage smelling living room. While he drove , uncle Vernon complied to aunt Petunia. He liked to complain about things: people at work, harry , the council, harry, the bank and harry were just a few of his favourite subjects.

"He sure does like talking about you harry"Neville said speaking up

This morning, it was motobikes.

' . . . Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums,' He said, as a motorbike overtook them.

'I had a dream about a motorbike,' said harry remembering suddenly. 'It was flying.'

"You shouldn't have said that"hermione muttered

Uncle Vernon nearly crashed in to the car in front. He turned right around in his seat and yelled at harry, his face like a gigantic beetroot with a moustache, 'MOTOBIKES DON'T FLY!'

Dudley and piers sniggered.

'I know they don't,' said harry. ' it was only a dream.'

But he wished that he hadn't said anything. If there was one thing the Dursleys hated even more than his asking questions, it was his talking about anything acting in a way it shouldn't, no matter if it was a dream or even a cartoon they seemed to think he might get dangerous ideas.

It was a very sunny Saturday and the zoo was crowded with families. The Dursleys bought Dudley and piers large chocolate ice creams at the entrance and then, because the smiling lady in to van had asked harry what he wanted before they could hurry him away,

they brought him a cheap lemon ice Lolly. It wasn't bad either, harry fought, licking it as they watched a gorilla scratching it's head and looking remarkably like Dudley, except that it wasn't blond.

Harry had the best morning he'd had in a long time. He was careful to walk a little way apart from the Dursleys so that Dudley and piers, who were starting to get bored with the animals by lunch time, wouldn't fall back on their favourite hobby of hitting him.

They are in the zoo restaurant and when Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough, uncle Vernon brought him another one and harry was aloud to finish the first. Harry felt, afterwards, that he should have known it was all too good to last.

After lunch they went to the reptile house. It was cool and dark in here, with lit windows all along the walls. Behind the glass, all sorts of lizards and snakes were crawling and slithering over bits of wood and stone. Dudley and piers wanted to see huge, poisonous done as and thick, man crushing pythons.

Dudley quickly found the largest snake in the place. It could have wrapped it's body twice around uncle Vernons car and crushed it in to a dust bin but at the moment it didn't look in the mood. In fact, it was fast asleep.

Dudley stood with his nose pressed against the glass, staring at the glistening brown coils.

'Make it move,' He whined at his father. Uncle Vernon tapped on the glass, but the snake didn't budge.

'Do it again,' Dudley ordered. Uncle Vernon tapped the glass smartly with his knuckles, but the snake just snoozed on.

'This is boring,'Dudley moaned. He shuffled away.

Harry moved in front of the tank and looked intently at the snake . He wouldn't have been surprised if it had died of boredom itself no company except stupid people drumming their fingers on the glass trying to disturb it all day long. It was worse than having a cupboard as a bedroom,

where the only visitor was aunt Petunia hammering on the door to wake you up at least he got to visit the rest of the house. The snake suddenly opened its beady eyes. Slowly, very slowly, it raised its head until it's eyes were on level with Harry's.

It winked.

Harry stared. Then he looked quickly around to see if anyone was watching. They weren't. He looked back at the snake and winked, too.

"Wait, harry are you parseltongue?"Lily asked a little shocked

Harry nodded at his mother

"What about you melody?"James asked her

She nodded at her father signaling she was one too.

"We haven't had a potter with the ability for probably as long as not having a metamorphmagus maybe longer we honestly thought the abilities had ceased to exist in the potter family"james said explaining

Harry and melody felt a bit better about having the parseltongue ability and melody felt even more happy about her metamorphmagus ability knowing it was in her blood.

The snake jerked it's head towards uncle Vernon and Dudley, then raised its eyes to the ceiling. It gave harry a look that said quite plainly : 'I get that all the time.'

'I know,' Harry murmured through the glass, though he wasn't sure the snake could hear him.

'It must be really annoying.'

The snake nodded vigorously.

'Where do you come from, anyway?'Harry asked.

The snake jabbed it's tail at a little sign next to the glass.  
Harry peered at it.

Boa constrictor, Brazil.

'Was it nice there?'

The boa constrictor jabbed it's tail at the sign again and harry read on: this specimen was bred in the zoo.

'Oh, I see so you've never been to brazil?'

As the snake shook it's head, a deafening shout being harry made both of them jump.

'DUDLEY! MR DURSLEY! COME AND LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVR WHAT ITS DOING!'

Dudley came waddling towards them as fast as he could.

'Out of the way, you,'He said, punching harry in the ribs.

Caught by surprise, harry fell hard on the concrete floor. What came next happened so fast no one saw how it happened one second, piers and Dudley were leaning right up close to the glass, the next, they had leapt back with howls of horror.

Harry sat up and gasped, the glass front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished. The great snake was uncoiling it's self rapidly, slithering out on to the floor people through out the reptile house screamed and started running for the exits.

As the snake slid swiftly past him, harry could have sworn a low, hissing voice said, 'Brazil, here I come . . . Thanksss, amigo.'

The keeper of the reptile house was in shock.

'But the glass,'He kept saying, 'Where did the glass go?'

The zoo director himself made aunt Petunia a cup of strong sweet tea while he apologized over and over again. Piers and Dudley could only gibber. As far as harry had seen, the snake hadn't don't anything except snap playfully at their heels as it passed,

but by the time they were all back in uncle Vernon's car, Dudley was telling them how it had nearly bitten off his leg, while piers was swearing it had tried to squeeze him to death. But worst of all, for harry at least, was piers calming down enough to say,

'Harry was talking to it, weren't you, harry?'

Uncle Vernon waited until piers was safely out of the house before starting on harry. He was so angry he could hardly speak. He managed to say, 'go cupboard stay no meals,'

before he collapsed in to a chair and aunt Petunia had to run and get him a large brandy. Harry lay I dark cupboard much later, wishing he had a watch. He didn't know what time it was and he couldn't be sure the Dursleys were asleep yet. Until they were, he couldn't risk sneaking to the kitchen for some food.

He lived with the Dursleys almost ten years, then miserable years, as long as he could remember, ever since he'd been a baby and his parents had died in that car crash. He couldn't remember being in the car when his parents had died.

Sometimes, when he strained his memory during long hours in cupboard, he came up with a strange vision: a blinding flash of green light, someone screaming mama no and a burning pain on his forehead.

"You remember all this?" James and Lily asked harry

Who nodded glumly at them.

This, he supposed, was the crash, though he couldn't imagine where all the green light came from. Or the scream but he supposed too that was him. He couldn't remember his parents at all. His Aunt and uncle never spoke about them, and of course he was forbidden to ask questions. There were no photographs of them in the house.

"Did they not tell you about me?"melody asked her brother

"Nope I didn't even know about you let alone knew I had a sister till I found out about being a wizard."Harry replied

"Fucking bitch didn't tell you about your own sister"melody said angrily

that her own aunt wether she liked her or not didn't tell harry about her that he had a sister for 10 years, Lily gave her daughter a look for swearing but let her rant as she was angry too Petunia didn't tell harry about his sister.

When he had been younger, harry had dreamed and dreamed of some unknown relation coming to take him away,

"Trust me if I was of age and aloud to I would have come to get you from those assholes"melody grumbled

But it had never happened the Dursleys were his only family. Yet sometimes he thought or maybe hoped that strangers in the street seemed to know him. Very strange strangers they were, too. A tiny man in a violet top hat had bowed to him once while out shopping with aunt Petunia and Dudley.

After asking harry furiously if he knew the man, aunt Petunia had rushed them out of the shop without buying anything. A wild looking old woman dressed all in green had waved merrily at him once on a bus. A bald man in a very long purple coat had actually shaken his hand in the street the other day and then walked away without a word.

The weirdest thing about all there's people was the way they seemed to vanish the second harry tried to get a closer look. Harry could never forget the bright red headed girl with bright green eyes in dance gear and a duffle bag on her shoulder walking up to aunt Petunia,

Dudley and himself the other day, handing something back to aunt Petunia that she had dropped, aunt Petunia clamed and froze up at the look of the girl and said a quick thank you to her and rushed off but not before she could wink at harry smiling. Harry felt as though he knew the girl other than he would sometimes see her walking past the Dursleys house early in the morning waiting for a bus.

Melody got looks from some of the people in the room, melody just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Melody, was that you?"Hermione asked her

"Maybe"she winked and giggled

"Your something else el"hermione said using her nickname for her and laughed with her friend

"I still cant believe that was you"Harry laughed

"Haha yep that was my walking route to get to the dance studio so you know ,'melody said with a smirk,

'and I felt like shit stiring Petunia that day by turning my eyes green when I handed back the wipes she dropped because the bitch was a well a bitch to me when I was a baby"she finished.

"I took you to see tuni when you were a baby?"Lily asked melody

"Yeah I forgot what it was for but you did take me before contact stopped all together between you too"Melody replied

At school, harry had no one. Everybody knew that Dudley's gang hated that on that harry potter boy with his baggy old clothes and broken glasses, and nobody liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.

"That's the chapter"remus said as he marked the next chapter and closed the book


End file.
